


MINDLESS

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Over the course of his now long running career and media presence, most of the tasks Yuzuru had to do were mindless works for him.





	MINDLESS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 2. Mindless

Over the course of his now long running career and media presence, most of the tasks Yuzuru had to do were mindless works for him. Answering a set of emails with the same questions over and over again, nobody putting in enough effort to come up with more interesting ones. So he results to his standard replies, some of them are almost copy and paste from some old answers he sent two months ago. It is mindless work but at the same time of the most annoying ones. 

Yuzuru wastes more time repeating himself to reporters and TV stations than actually getting homework done or be able to concentrate on other things. Such as catching up with his Teammates in group chats, or new interviews. Hell, he doesn’t even remember when was the last time he had a few hours to spare to watch some Ice Shows he personally doesn’t attend. 

Yuzuru groans and leans back in his chair, gaze moving to the ceiling. He stares for a few minutes, zoning out until he feels a gentle but warm palm on his shoulder. A tanned face with a slight stubble appears in his vision and he can’t help but smile.

“Hey, dinner is ready. Come and have something. Your emails can wait.” Yuzuru nods and stands up taking the offered hand of Javier. Yes, those things can wait. For now he wants to enjoy the time he has with Javier around, mindless work can wait. 


End file.
